Menyssan
Menyssan is a fire succubus who lives in the pits of Hell, leading a carefree and nonchalant life here. Like the rest of her kind she is beautiful, with big, innocent, slitted red eyes, a wide mouth, which seems to always wear a slight grin, and long, wavy blond hair. She possesses a lovely, curvaceous figure with a slight pot belly. Not a very strong fire spell-caster by fire succubi standards, Menyssan is an average fighter as well, resilient but not very fast. Her main physical advantages are that she heals quickly and that she is pretty tough, with a good resistance to damage and magic. Menyssan possesses, however, a genius level intelligence, showing an amazing aptitude for tactics and able to come up with clever ways to solve problems. Her sharp eyes, amazing memory and methodical mind make her able to quickly deduce things that others would miss, and she always seem to be several steps ahead of her opponent in any game of wits. She is also very good at managing both people and resources, making her an excellent war tactician. No scriptures even mention her name but the legendary battle of Erebus where Hell armies faced a crushing defeat at the hand of an overwhelming force from Heaven was won thanks to her strategy. The demon warlord Agnashrak "the annihilator" later took all the credit for it, though. Not a big deal for Menyssan, who prefers to remain discreet anyway. Menyssan is very friendly for a demon, but gaining her respect is hard. She has a lot of self-confidence and her optimism is hard to shake. She likes to discreetly stick her nose into the affairs of others, out of curiosity. Thanks to her relation with her cousin Arale, she is often briefed about what is going on in the high circles of power of Hell, and possesses a very solid knowledge of the political games taking place there, knowing the strengths and weaknesses of each major camp. Menyssan is extremely voracious. She absolutely adores her job, which consists mainly of gulping down the damned souls that are brought in long queues to her and her two coworkers, until her enormous stomach is completely full. Her friends have nicknamed her "the second gate of Hell" and her appetite surpasses even Crisis's ! (they had a contest once, during one of her visits to Felarya). She will eat even when she is no longer hungry, just for the sake of feeling nice and full. Like the rest of her kind, she has a very strong, resistant, and magic-immune stomach that dutifully digests everything that finds its way inside. She is rather lazy though, and not a very good hunter, preferring to be fed with little effort on her part, which is why she took this job in the first place. Menyssan and Arale often argue with each other. Arale is annoyed to see Menyssan lazily performing the tasks of a low rank succubus when she could easily stand in the highest stages of the Hell hierarchy with her intelligence. Menyssan, however, seems to not be all that interested by power, a rarity among demons. While she gives Arale plenty of good advice for her political schemes (advice which is often not followed because Arale is too proud), Menyssan's favorite activities are: stuffing her belly with damned souls, sleeping, having a good time in general, having sex, playing chess, eating some more, and making fun of Arale when her plans fail! Actually there is another thing Menyssan is fond of, although she is rather shy and embarrassed about it and won't admit it unless faced with irrefutable evidence: her love for wearing fancy pieces of costume and dressing up. Several puzzled demons testified to seeing her walking around with some large, frilly witch hat on. A story I made about Menyssan ( my first writing in English ever actually ^^ ) but be warned it's very vore-oriented: Succubi at work * Credits to Wolf98456 and XLRP for ideas to develop her, and to Darkstorm Zero for the second gate of Hell nickname. Category:Characters Category:Succubus Characters